I Want Your Love
by Jessi-Von-Vanity
Summary: (Fractale CleinxNessa love story) After Nessa and Phryne merged into one, Clein still only sees Nessa as Phryne because of her body. He can't get over her, and Nessa can't get over how much she hates her new body. She wants to be Nessa again. Nessa loves Clein more than anything. But it seems Clein just can't get over Phryne. Will Clein end up liking Nessa more than just a friend?
1. Forget About It

Ever since I woke that one sunny, warm day, which was exactly one year from where the story actually ended, I knew nothing would ever be the same. Clein didn't like talking about it, but Nessa always wanted to. He felt guilt every day after, and Nessa could see it in his eyes. The two now lived in a cute house on the very tippy-top of a hill. Nessa loved it their! But yet again, Clein didn't, and never would.  
Nessa knew he missed Phryne. Sometimes Nessa thought Clein loved Phryne more than he could ever love her. Nessa hated Phryne at first, but soon grew to love her. But now? That she was gone? Nessa hated her more than ever.  
To protect both Nessa and Phryne, the two merged into one long ago. The body now resembled Phryne, which Clein HATED, while the personality and soul were Nessa. Not only did Clein hate this, but also Nessa. Nessa didn't want to resemble Phryne, which would also make Clein upset. Nessa wanted her old, normal body back.  
Nessa loved Clein more than anything. But deep down, Nessa knew Clein would always think of her as a younger sister, never anything more. But Clein thought of Pryne as so much more. A lover, someone who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, but not with Nessa.  
Nessa admitted to herself that she didn't act her age. She was Clein's age. But acted a lot younger because of the way she spoke, and acted. She was always happy, and warm inside with a huge welcoming smile on her face. Phryne was the old lady here. Way too old for Clein! But he would never look at it that way, and she knew that.  
Why couldn't Clein ever like Nessa? Why couldn't he get over Phryne already!? It had already been two years. And still. Nothing.

...  
Nessa stared at herself in the mirror. With only her under garments clothing her bare body, she pointed out every flaw to herself.  
"I hate this... This isn't Nessa..." She whispered to herself, containing the tears as best as she could.  
"Nessa! Breakfast is ready, come down here!" Clein yelled up the stairs.  
"Nessa isn't dressed."  
"Well hurry up and get dressed! It's getting cold!"

She threw on as many clothes as possible. She hated this body. Clein looked at her as Pryne, not Nessa.  
Nessa searched through her clothes, that all seemed to be scattered all over her room. She saw a few sweaters all in assorted colors, some sweat pants which were all grey, and a few others.

"Nessa! Breakfast! Come down here!"  
"C-coming..."  
She ran down the stairs, with a huge smile on her face."  
"Morning Clein!"  
"Good morning Phry- I mean Nessa..."  
"You called Nessa Phryne..." Her smile quickly faded to a frown.  
"I'm sorry Nessa... You know it's been hard for me..."  
"It's been hard for Nessa too..."

She ended the conversation by sitting down, and eating. It was her usual Saturday morning meal which included fluffy blueberry pancakes, half a glass of fresh squeezed orange juice, and a strip of crunchy bacon. Nessa loved Saturday mornings. But she loved them more before Nessa got to know Phryne.


	2. Mixed Emotions

It was midnight now. The moon shone bright, lighting up every corner of the room. Nessa rolled back and forth, unable to sleep. Swear poured down her face.  
Clein had been in the bed right beside hers, already fast asleep.  
Nessa kept rolling back and forth. She was so stressed. He had mistaken Nessa for _her_ again. When would he realize? Probably never. Phryne was long gone, and would never come back as herself. He needed to realize that.  
She rolled over once more, falling off the bed with a 'thud'.

Clein jumped up, helping her back into bed.  
"T-thank you Clein... Nessa's sorry for waking you..."  
"It's fine Nessa."  
"Oh..."  
"Nessa? I have a question for you."  
"What is it?"  
"What has been bothering you so much lately?"  
"It's really nothing..."  
"Obviously it is. We're friends Nessa, you can tell me."  
"...Why do you love Phryne more than you love Nessa?"  
"...Who ever said that?"  
"Nessa can see it in your eyes Clein."  
"Huh?"  
"Every time you look at me, you see her. Then your eyes get wattery, and your face gets hot and pink, and you think about her. But when you think about Nessa nothing happens!"  
"Phryne and I were close friends, that's all. I miss her! Of course I would."  
"No, you love her..."  
"Nessa come on! You know what I mean. I love you a lot! I don't know what I'd do without you."  
"No, you only love Nessa as a friend... But Nessa loves you more than that."  
"Huh-"  
Nessa cut him off. She couldn't stand it any longer. She threw her arms around his neck, holding him close. Next thing she knew her lips touched his, molding together perfectly as one. She didn't know what made her do this, it was just a natural reaction she would never understand while being a dopple. She kept her lips on his for a few seconds. Clein jerked his head up in shock. He shook this sudden shock away. He placed his hands gently on her hips, returning the kiss.

"N-nessa what was that for?"  
"NOTHING! Just nothing! Leave Nessa alone!"  
"I don't understand!-"  
"**ALONE!**"

Nessa pushed Clein away, laying back down on her bed. She stared at the wall, refusing to look at him. A million thoughts, emotions, and memories spun through her mind.

_This was all too much for Nessa to take in at once..._


	3. Gone

_Dear Clein,_  
_Nessa just couldn't deal with these strange feelings any longer. As a dopple you know I don't understand. Nessa loves you. Not love like a friend. But love like LOVE. You love Phryne even with her gone. But I still look like her, so you can't get over her. So I'll leave you alone for a while. Is that good? Nessa just wants you to be happy for once! Don't come after me, you won't be able to locate me for now. _  
_ Goodbye Clein_

What the hell was I reading? Where the hell could she have gone?! Why would she do this to me? Leaving me all alone. What was she going on about? The whole 'I love Phryne more than Nessa'. This was all stupid! I loved her and she knew that.

Whenever I looked at her... Well... I saw Phryne...

With her, in Phryne's body... I couldn't see Nessa anymore. I missed that, her true self. I needed her here with me. But, she was gone now...

What was this feeling? Sadness? Depression? I hated it._ Wait_

What was I doing just sitting here? Letting her venture farther? Alone?

_** I ran**_

Didn't know where, I just ran, faster than I ever did before.  
I needed her, and if something happened to her? I would forever blame myself.


	4. I Need You

I've never ran so much in my whole entire life. I desperately needed to find her. I never told her how I actually felt, and I knew it was about time.

Sure, she was immature, and childish. But she was also *GORGEOUS* , and sweet, and caring and I couldn't stand to live without her. I just kept running. She was nowhere to be found.

After days and days of running without even stopping much, finally I found her on a dark beach at midnight, staring out at the sea. I slowly approached, not wanting her to disappear. I placed an arm on her shoulder, and she turned around in shock.  
"C-clein found Nessa?" She whispered.

"Yeah... I was so worried!"

"No you weren't... You don't care about Nessa..."

"Yes I do! Very much..."

"No! Stop lying!"

I sat beside her, and screamed,

"I'm not lying!"]

"Yes you are!"

I soon became frustrated and almost attacked her. Not in a vicious way, but in a 'I need you!" way. I placed her so she would lie back onto the beach, and I lay beside her. This finally shut her up. I placed a hand at her waist, and another against her cheek. She looked so beautiful under the moonlight. I couldn't stop but to stare at her. My staring soon caused her to blush dark and look away.

I smiled when she looked back. I leaned in closer, placing my lips on hers. I pulled her closer to myself and closed my eyes. I kissed her deep, and passionately, trying to make it as perfect as I possibly could. I was hoping this would show my love for her, since I was terrible at explaining my feelings for someone.


End file.
